Kari's Big Break
by Kisa The Tiger Gurl
Summary: Sry i really am i forgot that i earased my other one but here's the right one.....Kari and TK feel somthing...Her brother is gone to collage and she's in Matt's group.


Kari sat there wondering what she should do next then she sat down and looked at a picture of Tai. She remembered how much fun they would have in the digital world. Gotomon came over by the computer and jumped on Kari's lap.

"Hey Kari are u okay, you seem a little sad. If you need help just call my name." Gotomon said to the hopeless girl.

"No I'm okay I just miss Tai. We used to just go to the digital world about every day!" Kari told her best friend and pet.

The phone rang, Kari ran towards her phone to answer it. She picked it up then they hung up on her.

"TK was that you or what!!!!" Screamed Kari.

"No why I think it was Matt he said he might get disconnected. His band is mad at him."

"Oh whatever."

Kari looked at the picture again and took out her dairy, and started righting.

Monday 1/03/04

I can't believe it I me get to go to a live concert!!!! Well kinda it's Matt's I'm one of the dancers. But TK gets to be in the front row. Tai hasn't wrote to me in 2 months that's the longest Tai hasn't wrote to me! I hope he doesn't forget again. I know he went to collage but that doesn't change mine and his bond. Sometimes I call him and talk with my whistle he laughs then hangs up. But I still call him. I wish I could tell TK how I actually feel about him! But the part that scares me is that I just don't want to ruin our friendship. There is this dance coming up and I'm going to ask him if he wants to go with me. Well anyways I need to go almost time for the concert and I still need to practice see ya later.

Kari shut her dairy and put it back in the drawer. She walked out to hyper. TK and Kari ran outside and hopped in the car. Matt looked back at the 2 kids. Well not really kids kinda preteen. Yeah that's a better way to put it.

"Hey guys ready for tonight it's going to be the bomb we are going to have the best fun!!!" Matt told the preteens to get them piped up.

They both ignored him. Kari stared out the window and saw what she see's in her dreams. TK looked out his window and saw Kari reflection. He turned around to really look at her. Her hair sat there on the seat and was waving by the air. TK looked at his brother, but Matt was to busy studding the road. TK thought this would be good time to do what he always wanted to do.

He grabbed Kari's hand she looked at him. She pondered for a minute before she could say anything TK's lips were upon her's. She felt the rush in her blood and blinked. Matt looked back and saw the 2 kissing and he didn't stop them they were best friends moving on to another step.

Davis was in the passengers seat and looked back. Davis was angry he thought Kari liked him. Whenever Davis did that she would slap him.

Kari and TK were asking each other out to the dance. Kari said yes and so did TK.

Kari loved TK like as if he were her own brother. She leaned forward and kissed TK again. This kiss was going to be her worst. Davis climbed into the back seat and kissed Kari. Her eyes were as big as watermelons. Her eyes were draining tears. She looked over at TK and he leaned forwards and whispered stuff into her ear. Kari was not in no mode to dance for the concert. She thought of this little mistake that her life would be screwed up. She wished that Davis never liked her, she never liked him.

Davis put on the extra seat belt in the back seat, that separated Kari and TK. He looked at Matt he could tell that Matt was mad at him. Davis never felt sorry for what happened he could of never felt better. He looked back at the window witch Kari was looking into and saw TK's reflection. He hit Kari's leg she looked at him and slapped is head. Mat looked back to see what the slap was for, and there on Davis's cheek was a red slap mark. TK looked at Kari and did not believe what Kari did.

When they were at the concert TK and Kari could not be separated. When Kari was dancing TK stood of to the side and let her Dance. Then they would go and get her water that they both drank out of, one drank from one side and the other drank from the other side. When the concert started TK had to sit by Davis but he ignored the fact.

Matt told the band that he was sorry for ditching the early practice and they forgave him. Davis felt sorry for Kari and told her way he did it. She just slapped him and she walked away. Kari ignored Davis no matter what he said or he did. During the concert TK and Davis cheered off their heads until they could scream no more. During the intermission Kari drank as much water as she could and stayed on stage. The next 2 hours she danced like heck. After the concert they stayed after to wait for Matt. Davis was getting a ride from Yollee.

Davis left the only ones left were TK and Kari in the stadium, for Matt was in the back. A slow song showed up on the huge speakers. Kari grabbed TK's arm and ran up to the stage. She told him to dance. TK held her hands and Kari moved them so that, his hands were on her waist and she was touching his shoulders. TK fallowed Kari in the steps. She was breezing through them and he was lacking behind.

Tai came running in from the main entree and stared at what he saw. The sight of this was amazing to him. Kari's head was laying on his gap between the head and the shoulders. TK was new at this. Tai ran up behind the stage and pulled on Matt's shirt and they watched them dance.

After the slow song Tai was crying at the beautiful sight.

"Tai is that you," Kari Screamed quietly. "I can't believe it!!" Kari ran towards Tai and started to cry. She knew that he would have to leave tonight so she took all the time in the world. They talked at talked. Tai was going to graduate in 2 years. Witch meant Kari would see him very soon. Tai would be all her's again.

Tai left and kissed her on the cheek and left into the rain and got in his car. He drove off.

Kari, TK, and Matt walked to their car and drove off.

Kari and TK went straight to their room and changed for bed. Kari took out her Dairy and finished it off, and went to sleep. The morning it would be a new day and everyone could start out new.

The sun rose as the people woke up to the bright light. Kari pulled the covers over her head. TK jumped on to the floor and pulled her face of off her face. Kari screamed as loud as the crow says move. She got out of bed and went to go eat some breakfast.

After breakfast, Kari went to go take her shower and get ready for the new day.

Kari walked out of the bedroom with her brand new outfit that Tai had gave her the other night. TK was sitting at the breakfast table, eating some Spongebob cereal. Kari's new outfit was just like her old one but, it was red and black. TK almost went up to go and see if it was her but she kissed him. That's how she knew it was her.

Kari walked out to go to the mall. She got a ride from Matt and TK just fallowed her. That was her plan. At the mall they would go see the movie LOVE OF THE LOST!! But the problem was. What if one of her friends saw her at the movies. That would be one big mistake. Really since she saw Davis at the mall a lot it was sure that they would be spotted by him.

But that didn't stop her. No!!! She liked TK all her life she wanted this movie ever since she liked TK. She got out of the car and went to go to the huge doors at the front of the mall. TK got out too and fallowed her into the mall. TK grabbed Kari's arm and walked away into the movie theater. Kari wanted this to happen everything was going as planned. Kari paid for her ticket and TK paid for his. Kari walked in the candy and popcorn place and bought some Sour Jacks, Popcorn, and a small water.

TK grabbed Kari's arm and started walking towards the doors to enter the movies. TK had gotten pop and popcorn only. Kari looked at the cute little hunk she called TK and grabbed his hand a gave him a short kiss on the cheek. He blushed really red, you could tell that he loved that but he could try to ignore it.

STAY TUNED FOR MOR LATER


End file.
